1998
1998, MCMXCVIII, fue un año normal comenzado en jueves. Fue declarado Año internacional de los océanos por la Organización de las Naciones Unidas. Acontecimientos Enero *La automotriz alemana Volkswagen lanza a nivel mundial el modelo New Beetle. *Se concluye un fenómeno El Niño de gran intensidad que causa daños en varias regiones en el mundo, en particular se producen grandes inundaciones en el norte y centro de la costa peruana y en Ecuador. El fenómeno se inicia a fines de 1997. *Se da inicio a la Segunda Guerra del Congo, el mayor conflicto armado desde el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. *2 de enero: **Rusia: Se comienzan a difundir nuevos rublos para contener la inflación y promover la confianza. **Ernesto Zedillo, presidente de México en esta fecha, destituye al ministro del Interior, Emilio Chuayffet, como responsable de la Matanza de Acteal el 22 de diciembre de 1997. *6 de enero - Durante la primera semana del mes del Ramadán, grupos integristas armados asesinan en Argelia a más de quinientas personas. *6 de enero - En Ecatepec, Estado de México; inicio de la construcción de la Catedral de Ecatepec. *11 de enero - Se celebran elecciones generales en Cuba. *12 de enero - Chile: dirigentes del Partido Comunista presentan la primera querella contra el General Augusto Pinochet. *13 de enero - El grupo musical español El Último de la Fila anuncia su definitiva disolución. *Del 21 de enero al 25 de enero - El Papa Juan Pablo II realiza una visita pastoral a Cuba. Febrero *1 de febrero ** Se constituye como delito en el Reino Unido la tenencia de armas de fuego cortas. ** El ejército de Sri Lanka asesina a más de 3.000 rebeldes tamiles durante una batalla en el norte del país. *2 de febrero - El liberal Miguel Ángel Rodríguez Echeverría gana las elecciones presidenciales de Costa Rica. *3 de febrero - Karla Tuker, condenada a muerte por doble asesinato, se convierte en la segunda mujer ajusticiada en Estados Unidos desde la restauración de la pena capital en 1976. *4 de febrero ** Desparecen los símbolos nacionales o religiosos en la nueva bandera de Bosnia-Herzegovina. ** La organización Amnistía Internacional (AI) anuncia el cierre de su oficina en la capital colombiana, ante las crecientes amenazas recibidas por los enemigos de los derechos humanos. ** La Asamblea portuguesa aprueba por mayoría simple el proyecto de despenalización del aborto durante las 10 primeras semanas de embarazo. ** Un combinado de tres fármacos, usado en adultos con resultados satisfactorios en el control del virus del SIDA, se prueba con éxito en niños. *5 de febrero - La torre Europa, de 14 pisos de altura y situada en la nueva zona financiera de Caracas, es destruida a causa de un incendio. *6 de febrero - Dos terroristas asesinan en Córcega al prefecto del Estado francés, Claude Erignac, tras la ruptura de la tregua armada anunciada por el Frente de Liberación Nacional Corso. *7 de febrero: ** El canciller de Alemania Helmut Kohl ofrece a Bill Clinton la posibilidad de utilizar las bases estadounidenses en territorio alemán durante el conflicto del Golfo. ** Se inauguran los Juegos de Invierno en el estadio Olímpico de Nagano, con la presencia del emperador del Japón, Akihito, y el presidente del Comité Olímpico Internacional, Juan Antonio Samaranch. **En medio de las protestas de los ciudadanos y de los partidos políticos en Chile, el general Augusto Pinochet es nombrado "comandante en jefe benemérito" del Ejército, en reconocimiento a su mando de más de 24 años. *9 de febrero: ** El Gobierno español autoriza la utilización de la base de Morón de la Frontera (Sevilla) a las tropas de Estados Unidos en caso de un ataque contra Iraq. ** Investigadores españoles detectan en la bahía de Cádiz (sur de España) un nuevo tipo de contaminante orgánico que podría haber provocado el cambio de sexo de algunas especies de peces. ** Eduard Shevardnadze, presidente de Georgia y antiguo ministro de Exteriores de la perestroika, sobrevive a un atentado perpetrado en Tiflis. *10 de febrero: ** Desde la Embajada de Estados Unidos en Japón se comunica que Washington respetará la tregua olímpica solicitada por los anfitriones de los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno, antes de un eventual ataque a Iraq. **La Asamblea Nacional de Francia aprueba el proyecto de semana laboral de 35 horas presentado por el Gobierno del primer ministro socialista, Lionel Jospin. **En Guatemala se lleva a cabo la primera ejecución por inyección letal desde que una ley de 1966 dejara caduco el fusilamiento. **El Gobierno argentino firma la concesión de 33 aeropuertos nacionales para un periodo de 30 años al consorcio Argentina Aeropuertos 2000. **Dos equipos de paleontólogos encuentran en China los indicios de antiguos animales marinos y embriones perfectamente conservados en depósitos fósiles. *11 de febrero: ** Se inaugura en Madrid la 17ª Feria Internacional de Arte Contemporáneo (ARCO). **Comienza el Festival Internacional de Cine de Berlín (Berlinale). *13 de febrero: ** El aeropuerto Santo Dumont, de Río de Janeiro, queda totalmente destruido en pocas horas tras haberse declarado un incendio que acabó con el edificio central inaugurado en 1936. ** 300 profesores, artistas, intelectuales y personajes públicos firman el Manifiesto por la Democracia en Euskadi (País Vasco), en el que rechazan cualquier clase de negociación con la banda terrorista ETA. ** Una foto en la que una mujer argelina llora la muerte de sus ocho hijos, asesinados en una matanza en Argelia, gana el World Press Photo, el galardón más prestigioso del fotoperiodismo mundial. *15 de febrero - El conservador Glavkos Clerides es reelegido jefe del Estado de Chipre tras vencer por un ajustado margen en la segunda vuelta de los comicios presidenciales. *16 de febrero ** La Alta Comisionada de la ONU para Derechos Humanos y ex presidenta de Irlanda, Mary Robinson, recibe en París el premio al personaje europeo del año. ** La dirigente campesina brasileña Bendita Machado Felicio, una de las líderes del Movimiento de los Trabajadores Rurales Sin Tierra, muere asesinada en el estado de São Paulo (Brasil). *17 de febrero ** El bioquímico español Mariano Barbacid residente en los Estados Unidos acepta regresar a España después de 24 años para proseguir sus investigaciones desde el nuevo Centro Nacional del Cáncer. ** El pleno del Congreso español aprueba por unanimidad la supresión de las penas de cárcel para los insumisos. *18 de febrero ** La policía arresta a dos racistas blancos en Nevada, acusados de un complot, (guerra biológica) en el metro de Nueva York. **La ciudad gallega de Santiago de Compostela (España) es galardonada con el Premio Europeo de Urbanismo, instituido por la Comisión Europea. *19 de febrero ** El Banco Santander lanza una OPA para tomar la totalidad del capital del Banco Español de Crédito (Banesto). ** El nicaragüense Sergio Ramírez y el cubano, residente en México, Eliseo Alberto, ganan el Premio Alfaguara de Novela. *20 de febrero ** Los representantes del Sinn Fein (brazo político del IRA) son temporalmente expulsados de la mesa de negociaciones de paz sobre Irlanda del Norte. ** Primeras detenciones por pertenencia a grupos paramilitares de miembros de las fuerzas de seguridad de Colombia. ** Estados Unidos finaliza sus operaciones en la Antártida, tras 43 años de presencia en la zona. *22 de febrero ** El secretario General de la ONU, Kofi Annan, consigue un acuerdo con el presidente iraquí, Saddam Husein, por el que se paraliza un posible ataque estadounidense. ** El presidente colombiano Ernesto Samper realiza una sorprendente oferta de dimisión para mejorar las relaciones de su país con Estados Unidos. ** Los ministros de Finanzas y de Trabajo de los siete países más industrializados del mundo y Rusia (G-8) aprueban el Londres un plan de acción para impulsar la creación de empleo. *23 de febrero **Netscape Communications Corporation anuncia la creación de mozilla.org para coordinar el desarrollo del navegador web de código abierto de Mozilla. **La península de Florida (Estados Unidos) vive el peor temporal de su historia. **El Ayuntamiento de Amsterdam inaugura las primeras tres "narco-salas" europeas, centros donde pueden acudir los drogadictos sin hogar. *24 de febrero ** La Asamblea Nacional de Poder Popular (Parlamento) elige por unanimidad a Fidel Castro como presidente del Consejo de Estado, el máximo órgano de poder en Cuba. *26 de febrero ** Eclipse total de sol Marzo *500 representantes de entidades gubernamentales e internacionales relacionadas con los derechos de los niños se reúnen en Cartagena (Colombia) para tratar sobre la violencia familiar, la guerra, el trabajo y la explotación sexual que sufren millones de niños en Latinoamérica. **El socialdemócrata Gerhard Schröder vence en las elecciones regionales de Baja Sajonia y se postula como máximo rival de Helmut Kohl en la lucha por la cancillería federal para las elecciones del 27 de septiembre. *1 de marzo: **La brigada móvil 3,de 120 soldados sufre una emboscada de las Fuerzas Armadas Revolucionarias de Colombia (FARC)en Caqueta, donde oficialmente pierden la vida 10 militares,fuentes no oficiales hablan de 60 muertos y 40 heridos.Es cociderada la mayor derrota del Ejercito colombiano hasta la fecha. *3 de marzo: ** El presidente de Microsoft, Bill Gates, protagoniza un careo con los representantes de las empresas que le acusan de ejercer prácticas monopolísticas ante el Comité de Justicia del Senado estadounidense. ** Un criminal de guerra nazi, acusado de la muerte de más de 70.000 personas entre 1942 y 1943, es detenido en Stuttgart (Alemania). *22 de marzo - La provincia serbia de Kosovo celebra elecciones de forma no autorizada, con una presencia masiva de votantes (85%). Obtiene la victoria la independentista Liga Democrática Kosovar (LDK), liderada por Ibrahim Rugova. *23 de marzo - En los Estados Unidos, la película "Titanic" recibe 11 Oscars. *28 de marzo - El tenista chileno Marcelo Ríos se convierte en el primer iberoamericano en ser número 1 del mundo, al derrotar en la final del torneo Lipton de Miami al estadounidense Andre Agassi. Abril *2 de abril **El diplomático Eduardo Junco Bonet es nombrado embajador de España en Cuba. **El Tribunal de lo Criminal de Burdeos condena a Maurice Papon, antiguo alto funcionario del régimen colaboracionista de Vichy, a diez años de prisión. **Los veinticinco líderes participantes en la II Cumbre Euroasiática se comprometen a pedir una revisión del sistema financiero internacional que devuelva la estabilidad a los mercados. *5 de abril - Se abre al tráfico el Puente Akashi-Kaikyo, convirtiéndose en el puente colgante más grande del mundo hasta ese momento. En Santiago de Chile, entra en operaciones la Línea 5 del Metro de Santiago. *10 de abril - El Acuerdo de Viernes Santo se firma en Belfast, Irlanda del Norte. *15 de abril, muere en las selvas de Camboya Saloth Sar, más conocido como Pol Pot, de un paro cardiaco. Terminaba así su vida el máximo dirigente de los Jemeres rojos que condujo al país a un genocidio entre 1975 y 1978. *23 de abril - Sale al mercado chileno el primer disco - impreso en vinílo - de la banda The Ouijas. El disco titulado "Heaven E 23" fue el primer y último trabajo del quinteto. De acuerdo a los diarios de la época una serie de inquietantes sucesos rodeo a la banda durante su breve existencia. 1998 marcó su punto más alto en cuanto a su propuesta mezcla de psicodelia, black metal y visiones extrasensoriales. *El 25 de abril, una balsa de residuos de metales pesados de 8 hm³, procedentes de una mina situada en la localidad de Aznalcóllar, se rompió por uno de sus lados, liberando gran cantidad de líquido de muy bajo pH (alta acidez), en lo que se conoce como desastre de Aznalcóllar. Mayo *9 de mayo: se celebra la XLIII Edición de Eurovisión en la ciudad inglesa de Birmingham. La transexual Dana International consigue vencer con el tema "Diva", consiguiendo la tercera victoria para Israel, en la historia del festival. *17 de mayo: los líderes de las siete potencias más industrializadas del mundo, el denominado G-7, acuerdan conceder más poderes al Fondo Monetario Internacional. *17 de mayo: Larry Bird, entrenador de los Indiana Pacers, es elegido como Entrenador del Año de la NBA. *21 de mayo: el presidente portugués, Jorge Sampaio, inaugura la Exposición Universal de Lisboa, la última del II milenio. Junio *2 de junio - Estados Unidos: en el estado de California es aprobada por votación popular la Propuesta 227, que elimina el programa de educación bilingüe en ese estado. *3 de junio - Alemania: más de cien muertos al descarrilar un tren de alta velocidad. *8 de junio - En Colombia se declara el gobernimiento, en el que se incluirá en el producto total nacional el valor aproximado de las cosechas de drogas ilegales (que exceden los 500 millones de dólares). *10 de junio - Se inaugura el Mundial de Fútbol en Francia. *11 de junio - El brasileño João Havelange deja la presidencia de la FIFA. *24 de junio - España: Fue inaugurado el primer tramo de la línea 8 del Metro de Madrid. Julio *5 de julio - Japón lanza una misión a Marte sumándose a la carrera espacial. *10 de julio - Colombia: los canales privados Caracol Televisión y RCN Televisión inician sus emisiones. *17 de julio - Se firma en Roma, Italia, el Estatuto que establece la Corte Penal Internacional. Agosto *2 de agosto: el Teatro Municipal de Lima, Perú, queda destruido luego de un devastador incendio. *7 de agosto: asume la presidencia de Colombia Andrés Pastrana. *7 de agosto: un camión-bomba explota cerca a la embajada de los Estados Unidos en Nairobi, Kenia, destrozando un edificio cercano: mueren 213 personas, entre ella 11 estadounidenses. Las autoridades descubren que la red terrorista Al Qaeda está detrás del acto terrorista. *9 de agosto: Fallece el Cantante Frankie Ruiz en Nueva Jersey, Estados Unidos. *11 de agosto: los Rolling Stones actúan por primera vez en Moscú, Rusia. Septiembre *2 de septiembre - Un McDonnell Douglas MD-11 de Swissair (HB-IWF) que viajaba de Nueva York a Ginebra, se estrella en Nueva Escocia, el accidente dejó doscientos cincuenta pasajeros muertos, además de los catorce tripulantes. (véase Vuelo 111 de Swissair) *7 de septiembre - Se funda la empresa Google. *12 de septiembre - Firma del Pacto de Lizarra *14 de septiembre - Decimotercera Encíclica de Juan Pablo II, Fides et Ratio. *16 de septiembre - Se crea la Academia Valenciana de la Lengua *18 de septiembre - ETA declara una tregua indefinida (concluida en enero del 2000) *25 de septiembre - Accidente aéreo al norte de la ciudad de Melilla Octubre *10 de octubre - Se crea la Asociación de Internautas. *12 de octubre - La tenista Lindsay Davenport se convierte en la número 1 del mundo. *16 de octubre - Es detenido en Londres el ex dictador chileno Augusto Pinochet *24 de octubre - Lanzamiento de la sonda espacial Deep Space 1. *29 de octubre **El Huracán Mitch toca tierra en La Ceiba, Honduras, provocando lluvias catastróficas sobre gran parte de América Central. **Despega el Discovery en una misión de experimentación con siete tripulantes entre ellos el veterano astronauta John Glenn. Noviembre *1 de noviembre - Colombia : la toma de la ciudad de Mitu , Vapues. entre la guerilla de las FARC , el erjecito Colombiano y la policia nacional *6 de noviembre - España: el gobierno español cursa a las autoridades británicas la petición de extradición del ex dictador chileno Augusto Pinochet, a demanda del juez de la Audiencia Nacional Baltasar Garzón *20 de noviembre - Inicio de construcción de la Estación Espacial Internacional Diciembre *1 de diciembre - Liberalización del mercado de las telecomunicaciones en España. *6 de diciembre - Hugo Chávez gana por primera vez las elecciones presidenciales en Venezuela. *13 de diciembre - Puerto Rico: Los puertorriqueños rechazan por tercera vez en referéndum la integración plena en EE. UU. *26 de diciembre - Iraq formaliza su ruptura con la ONU y exige el fin del embargo petrolífero. Nacimientos *2 de enero: Christell, cantante chilena. *9 de abril: Elle Fanning, actriz estadounidense. Fallecimientos *5 de enero: Hugo Avendaño, barítono y actor mexicano. *5 de enero: Sonny Bono, cantante, actor y político estadounidense. *19 de enero: Carl Lee Perkins, músico estadounidense. *3 de febrero: Friedrich Ruttner, biólogo austríaco. *4 de febrero: Cristóbal Martínez-Bordiú , aristócrata español. *5 de febrero: Eduardo Pironio, religioso católico argentino. *22 de febrero: José María de Areilza y Martínez de Rodas, político español. *27 de marzo: Ferry Porsche, ingeniero alemán. *1 de abril: Rozz Williams, músico estadounidense. *19 de abril: Octavio Paz, escritor mexicano, premio Nobel de Literatura en 1990. *2 de mayo: hide, músico japonés (X Japan). *5 de mayo: Frithjof Schuon, filósofo, pintor y poeta suizo. *14 de mayo: Frank Sinatra, cantante estadounidense. *19 de mayo: Juan Bautista Fuenmayor, político venezolano. *26 de mayo: Tony Barrera, DJ mexicano. *28 de mayo: Phil Hartman, actor estadounidense *8 de junio: María Reiche, matemática y arqueóloga alemana. *11 de julio: Oscar Flores Tapia, periodista, escritor y político mexicano. *23 de junio: Maureen O'Sullivan, actriz irlandesa. *23 de julio: Vladimir Dudintsev, escritor ucraniano. *28 de julio: Zbigniew Herbert, poeta polaco. *4 de agosto: Carmen Delia Dipiní, cantante puertorriqueña. *9 de agosto: Frankie Ruiz, cantante puertorriqueño. *6 de septiembre: Akira Kurosawa, director de cine japonés. *9 de septiembre: Lucio Battisti, cantautor italiano. *13 de septiembre: George Wallace, político estadounidense. *3 de octubre: Hugo Batalla, político uruguayo. *28 de octubre: Ted Hughes, escritor británico. *3 de noviembre: Bob Kane, historietista estadounidense. *11 de noviembre: Gérard Grisey, compositor francés. *17 de noviembre: Fernando Quiñones, escritor español. *27 de noviembre: Gloria Fuertes, poetisa española. *7 de diciembre: Carlos Oviedo Cavada, religioso chileno. *19 de diciembre: Antonio Ordóñez, torero español. *30 de diciembre: Joan Brossa, poeta y dramaturgo español. Arte y literatura * 6 de enero - Lucía Etxebarria obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Beatriz y los cuerpos celestes. * Arturo Pérez-Reverte: **''El sol de Breda, tercera entrega de la serie de ''Las aventuras del capitán Alatriste. **''Patente de corso'' (recopilación de artículos). *Dan Brown: Digital Fortress Música clásica Fonografía *Gotemburgo, Agosto. Al frente de la Göteborgs Symfoniker el director de orquesta Neeme Järvi lleva al disco por primera vez en Occidente la Sinfonía nº6 de Nikolai Miaskovsky, considerada la primera gran sinfonía soviética. Ciencia y tecnología Astronáutica *7 de enero: Lanzamiento de la sonda lunar estadounidense Lunar Prospector. *3 de julio: Lanzamiento de la sonda japonesa Nozomi a Marte, fracasando más tarde en entrar en órbita marciana. *22 de octubre: lanzamiento del satélite artificial brasileño SCD-2. Arquelogía *17 de junio: hallan en Canadá el mayor excremento de dinosaurio del mundo. Podría corresponder a un Tyrannosaurus. Física *Científicos logran teletransportar un átomo. Deporte *Mika Häkkinen se consagra campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1. *Junio - Francia: Campeonato mundial de Fútbol: Los anfitriones ganan su primera Copa Mundial de Fútbol al derrotar en la final a Brasil por 3-0. *El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Liga española de fútbol. *El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Supercopa de Europa de fútbol. *'Balón de Oro': El francés Zinedine Zidane, de la Juventus, es designado mejor futbolista del Mundo del año por la revista France Football. *El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Copa de Europa de Balonmano. *El Real Madrid consigue su 7ª Copa de Europa frente a la Juventus de Turin. *'Campeonato Uruguayo de Fútbol': Nacional se consagra campeón por trigésimosexta vez. *'Fútbol Profesional Colombiano': Deportivo Cali (7ª vez). *'Campeonato central de rugby chileno': Universidad Católica campeón. *El Club Blooming, se proclama campeón de la Liga de Fútbol Profesional Boliviano por segunda vez. Tenis *Wimbledon: Hombres: Pete Sampras a Goran Ivanišević. Mujeres: Jana Novotna a Nathalie Tauziat. *Roland Garros: Hombres: Carlos Moyá a Àlex Corretja. Mujeres: Arantxa Sánchez Vicario a Monica Seles. *US Open: Hombres: Patrick Rafter a Mark Philippoussis. Mujeres: Lindsay Davenport a Martina Hingis. *Abierto de Australia: Hombres: Petr Korda a Marcelo Ríos. Mujeres: Martina Hingis a Conchita Martínez. Cine Estrenos * 24 de enero - Navidad en agosto de Hur Jin-ho. * 2 de octubre - Hormigaz de Eric Darnell y Tim Johnson. * 14 de noviembre - Bichos de John Lasseter. * 11 de diciembre - El príncipe de Egipto de Brenda Chapman, Steve Hickner y Simon Wells. * Los amantes del Círculo Polar de Julio Medem. * Impacto profundo de Mimi Leder * La celebración (Festen) de Thomas Vinterberg * Titanic de James Cameron Todas la fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Otros acontecimientos * Shakespeare in love se lleva 7 Oscar . * Se estrena en el Festival Internacional de Cine de Cannes, La celebración (Festen) de Thomas Vinterberg. Es la primera película del moviemto cinematográfico danés Dogma 95. * Fallece Mapy Cortés, actriz, bailarina y cantante puertorriqueña, icono de las películas porfiristas realizadas por el cine mexicano en los año 40 como:Yo bailé con don Porfirio (1942) y El Globo de Cantoya (1943). Música *Ace of Base - Flowers / Cruel Summer *Air - Moon Safari *Amaral - Amaral *Bad Religion - No Substance *Beck - Mutations *Blonde Redhead - In an Expression of the Inexpressible *Boards of Canada - Music has the Right to the Children *Bobby Pulido - En Vivo desde Monterrey *Britney Spears- '....baby one more time' *Brian May - Another World *Bryan Adams - On A Day Like Today *Celia Cruz - Mi Vida es Cantar *Chay Vdvoëm - Попутчица *Chayanne - Atado a tu Amor *Cher - Believe *Death - The Sound Of Perseverance *Deep Purple - Abandon *Edith Márquez - Frente a ti *Edguy-Vain Glory Opera *Eros Ramazzotti - Eros Live *Evanescence - Evanescence EP *Every Little Thing - Time to Destination *Fear Factory - Obsolete *Faithless - Sunday 8pm *Fey - El Color de los Sueños *Fito Páez y Joaquín Sabina - Enemigos íntimos *Frankie Ruiz - Nacimiento y Recuerdos *Garbage - Version 2.0 *Hanson - 3-Car Garage *Héroes del Silencio - Rarezas *HIM - Greatest Love Songs Vol.666 *Illapu - Morena Esperanza *Iron Maiden - Virtual XI *James Iha - Let It Come Down *Jeans - ¿Por qué disimular? *Juan Pablo II - Abba Pater *Kapanga - El Mono Relojero *Kiss - Psycho Circus *Korn - Follow the leader *La Oreja de Van Gogh - Dile al Sol *Laïs - 't Smidje SP (16 de noviembre) *Laïs - Laïs (17 de noviembre) *Laura Pausini - Mi respuesta *Lenny Kravitz - 5'' *Líbido - ''Líbido *Liquid Tension Experiment - Liquid Tension Experiment *Los Planetas - Una semana en el motor de un autobús *Los Tigres del Norte - 30 Norteñas de Oro *Los Tigres del Norte - Amores que Van y Vienen *Los Tigres del Norte - Siguen Los Zarpazos *Los Tres - Peineta *Luis Fonsi - "Comenzaré". Su primer disco *Litzy - Transparente *Madonna - Ray Of Light *Manolo García - Arena en los bolsillos *Mariah Carey - #1's *Marilyn Manson - Mechanical Animals *Massive Attack - Mezzanine *Mecano - Ana Jose Nacho *Metallica - Garage Inc. (24 de noviembre) *Morbid Angel - Formulas Made Fatal to Flesh *Murder City Devils - Empty bottles, broken hearts *Nightwish - Oceanborn *Oasis - The Masterplan *Orquesta Salserín - Con Nuevo Swing *Otpetye Moshenniki - Всяко-разно *Pearl Jam - Yield *Pedro Guerra - Mararía *Placebo - Without you I am nothing *Rhapsody - Emerald Sword *Ricardo Arjona - Sin daños a terceros *Ricky Martin - Vuelve *Ringo Starr - Vertical Man *Rosendo - A tientas y barrancas *Rush - Different Stages *Servando y Florentino - Los Primera *Shakira - Dónde están los Ladrones *Simple Minds - Neapolis *Simply Red - Blue *Ska-P - "Eurosis" *Slayer - Diabolus in Musica *Slipknot - slipknot *Sofiya Rotaru - Люби меня *Spice Girls - Goodbye *Sr. Chinarro - Noséqué-nosécuántos *System Of A Down - System Of A Down *Tatiana - Superfantástico *The Haunted - The Haunted *The Offspring - Americana *The Smashing Pumpkins - Adore *Turbonegro - Apocalypse dudes *Underworld - Beaucoup Fish *Uriah Heep - Sonic Origami *Van Halen - Van Halen 3 *Vengaboys - The Party Album *Verka Serdyuchka - Я рождена для любви *Will Smith - Big Willie Style Televisión Premios Nobel * Física - Robert B. Laughlin, Horst L. Störmer, Daniel C. Tsui * Química - Walter Kohn, John A Pople * Medicina - Robert F Furchgott, Louis J Ignarro, Ferid Murad * Literatura - José Saramago * Paz - John Hume David Trimble * Economía - Amartya Sen Premios Príncipe de Asturias * Artes - Sebastião Salgado Premio Cervantes * José Hierro Enlaces externos * Categoría:Años 1990